Slave leia
Although Princess Leia had successfully freed Han Solo from carbonite, she and her lover were immediately captured by the crime lord Jabba the Hutt, who had seen through her disguise as the bounty hunter Boussh. As Jabba's guards dragged Solo off to the dungeon, Lando Calrissian attempted to lead Leia away too, not wanting the princess to have to suffer Jabba's attentions, as he had saw him staring at her chest plate and new of the Hutts fondness of breast milk.However, during his one-sided conversation with Solo, the Hutt had already gotten a good look at the princess, who glared at him as he insulted and threatened the smuggler. Jabba was immediately allured by her spirit and beauty, and could immediately sense her royal pride as a princess. At once he desired to enjoy her beauty, take his pleasure from her body, and reduce her from a strong rebel princess to his personal sex slave. Jabba's lust for humanoid females like Leia originates from years of Hutt tradition. Thousands of years ago on Nal Hutta, an ancient Hutt tribe witch Jabba is a descendant from would kidnap beautiful females like Leia and force them into sexual slavery to breed, as Hutts breed by with humanoid females as theirs no female Hutts. As a result, certain Hutts developed an evolutionary lust for beautiful humanoid females like Leia. Jabba now thought he had found the girl to carry his seed.Upon seeing her face alone, Jabba was especially aroused. His tail began to harden as he thought of the pleasure her body would give him. Every day of the rest of her life would be spent pleasuring him, starting now with any body part he desired. Lando gripped Leia's arm and attempted to lead her away. Suddenly, they heard the gangster slug's booming voice: "Stop! Bring her to me", Lando hesitated, dreading what was coming next, knowing of Jabba's intense sexual lust for females. Leia, however, in a credit to her inner strength, simply whispered a quick assurance to him: "I'll be alright"."I'm not so sure," Lando replied, before the lecherous head Gamorrean guard, Jubnuk, lustfully grabbed Leia and pushed her to Jabba's dias, leaving Lando behind. Unfortunately for Leia, she had no idea of the perverse lust Hutts had for women like her. Most of the women the Hutts enslaved were either executed in a way that aroused their master, or were unfortunate enough to be kept alive to pleasure them on a daily basis. The few who managed to escape went into hiding, too tramautized to tell anyone of the disgusting sexual acts that they were forced to have with their Hutt captor. Jabba's appreciation of Leia's charming features deepened as she was brought closer before him, struggling all the way. Watching her resist her inevitable meeting with him he groaned deeply, relishing the opportunity to tame such beauty and fierceness.Crossing the final few feet seperating her from the Hutt's throne, Leia uttered a quick threat. "We have powerful friends, Jabba. You're going to regret this." The words did not come out as strongly as she had wished. She hadn't noticed before how truly massive he was, especially his head. His orange eyes in particular were incredible in size and bewildering in their reptilian complexity, as both his pupils and irises expanded and contracted independently of each other in pleasure at the sight of her. Leia quickly found that she could not maintain eye contact with the Hutt for long before she began to feel weakened by his vast, piercing gaze, but she also found it incredibly difficult to look away once he had locked eyes with her, losing herself in their orange gleaming. Thus, by the time she was brought fully to stand on his throne she was quite limp, allowing Jubnuk to shove her body rudely into the Hutt's tremendous girth.Jabba took advantage of this and stretched his left hand around her waist and placed it commandingly on her hip. Then he drew her even closer to himself, until their faces were mere inches apart, her stomach pressed against his oily snake-like skin. Only after he had again locked eyes with Leia and noticed that she was weakening did he respond to her threat.Oh, I'm sure. But in the meantime I will thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company." Large, gross fingers groping at her hip and side, he took in her delicous scent through his flared nostrils and then breathed out his appreciation through his hideous maw, licking his lips again.Wasting little time, Jabba poked his fat, dripping tongue out to Leia, offering it to her. Repulsed by the sight of Jabba's tongue alone, Leia turned away, pushing her hands against his flabby bulk and moaned in disgust. However, Jabba's hold around her waist and hips was surprisingly strong, so that she found she could not escape from Jabba's abhorrent affections. Utterly helpless now, she suffered the Hutt's tongue slopping across her cheek and mouth. Jabba eagerly continued his ministrations as Leia groaned in protest and disgust. "Oh, I can't bear to watch," C-3PO said, watching the Hutt's amorous display. He then hid behind Ree-Yees, the three-eyed alien, still to be haunted by the sounds of the Hutt's ministrations and Leia's moans, which soon grew louder and more urgent.Jabba's great voice boomed out in laughter at the princess's feeble protestations. He slithered his tongue over her lips again as Salacious Crumb, his court jester, laughed at the princess's misfortune. Leia kept her lips tightly closed, refusing to let the Hutt's foul appendage defile the inside of her mouth. But Jabba's hunger for the princess would not be denied. Forcefully, he squeezed her cheeks with his chubby fingers until her mouth opened, causing her to groan in surrender. His tongue rose from her neck where it had strayed, slobbered up her chin, then plunged through her full, luscious red lips.Now Jabba's eyes turned to slits, as he finally relished her exquisite taste. His strong reptiliian tongue easily dominated her weaker mammalian one, then expanded its conquest to her curious teeth. With her mouth full of the strange, bitter taste of the Hutt's saliva, Leia felt the first cracks in her resolve. As Jabba's tongue plunged deeper into her mouth and down her throat, her knees buckled and her resilience began to give way even more to the Hutt's gross assault. Jabba tightened his grip on her body to hold her up for his continued exploration of her mouth. Leia gagged slightly as Jabba's tounge brushed the back of her throat. While Leia continued to gag on Jabba's fat tongue, the Hutt decided to explore her body in other ways as he lustfully groped the princess's rounded rear, moaning with pleasure as his tail hardened. Tears stung at the sides of Leia's eyes as the foul gangster's tongue stroked her own, making sure to coat every inch of her mouth with his own saliva. Already failing to supress how grossed out she was by Jabba, Leia refused to give the Hutt the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Whatever he intended for her, she wouldn't break that easily.Jabba's strong tongue finally ceased its exploration of her mouth and withdrew. Leia braced herself for whatever depravities Jabba intended to submit her to. She swore that, contrary to their original plan, she would kill the Hutt herself as soon as Luke had assured the safety of the others. Fully hiding away her resolve now, the princess gazed again into the eyes of her new master, and--with a quiet dignity only a princess could possess--awaited his first command. Category:Fanfiction